Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times 0.49 \times 0.85 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times 100\% = 60\%$ $ 0.49 \times 100\% = 49\%$ $ 0.85 \times 100\% = 85\%$ Now we have: $ 60\% \times 49\% \times 85\% = {?} $ $ 60\% \times 49\% \times 85\% = 24.990000000000002 \% $